As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information.
Because information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. Information handling systems may also include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may be used substantially anywhere in the world where there is a source of power. Almost universally, information handling systems require DC power for operation. Because mains power supplies are generally AC power supplies, a voltage adapter is required to provide the information handling system with a DC input voltage converted from an AC mains signal.
In a quasi-resonant flyback converter, it is desirable to refrain from switching the transistor off until the switching transistor source-to-drain voltage (VDS) is 0 V or substantially close to zero. A universally compatible adapter, however, is also desirable. Unfortunately, conventional designs for flyback converters exhibit undesirable characteristics at either end of the AC input spectrum.